


Just Talk

by FahcLove



Category: Does Anyone Learn
Genre: Other, Past Love, dialogue prompt, idk - Freeform, therapy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: "Lanh, are you home?""Yeah, who are you?""Oh, I'm Queen Faelynn, I just want to talk."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored after I finished a test in English.  
> Based off of a prompt.

“What do you remember about Ananta? I knew you two were very close friends,” the Queen spoke, giving Lánh a curious look, as if she knew more than she said. 

 

Lánh took a deep breath before speaking, “Ananta, Ananta was my best friend. After my brother’s disappearance I was in a dark place, most people in my Section knew that, but they just left me alone. Ananta didn't do that, they, they saved me. They ran up to the wall I had put around me and wormed himself into the cracks. They made me feel like I was someone, like I wasn’t a mistake, like I was fine. Being with them, was easy. I didn’t have to worry about anything if I knew they were there to have my back. But-” she faltered, looking away.

 

“But?” 

 

“But, but, I fell in love with them. How couldn’t I? They were my best friend, my rock, my anchor! They were everything I was an everything I wanted to be. But, they didn’t love me back. I knew they didn’t, they couldn’t, but still I pursued, keeping a small ball of hope inside my heart that maybe, if I made Ananta jealous, maybe they would realize their love for me. 

 

“So I dated Celsus. I’m sorry, My Queen, for putting your son through so much trauma for my own desires. I like Celsus, always will, he’s funny and nice, and kinda cute, but I was too preoccupied to fall in love with him. But, I knew about his love for me, it was obvious, plus, every few weeks someone would talk to me about it. So, I used his vulnerability to my advantage. I dated Celsus for - what, 6 moons? - and I hated almost all of it. Well, not really hated, but after a few moons, Celsius's boyish charm got very annoying. And I was not someone who had a high tolerance when it came to annoyance. I - I did some bad stuff to him and I’ve regretted it every since. I was just in so much of an Ananta-craze that I lost all sense of morality. But, we’re not talking about relationship, we’re talking about Ananta. So, after many months of me treating Celsus like lower than the lower moths, I finally gave up. While I was trying to make Ananta jealous, they had made new friends, the three “geniuses” of Vila Obec, Storm, Noy and Wei. Watching the four of them together made me so angry. It felt as if they were trying to take Ananta away from me! So, I gave them a few threats, and, for a while I had Ananta to myself again. But then, Ananta told me of their plan to leave to the Human Village. I was furious...and terrified. The words they said were almost the exact words my brother had said before he disappeared. I couldn’t lose another person I care about to the humans again. I told Ananta this, but they didn’t listen. They assured me that nothing would happen, but I didn’t believe that. How could they know that nothing will happen!?! I told them that if they decided to go to the humans, the minute they stepped out of the City limits, they would no longer be my friend. In fact, I would never talk to them unless I had to. And Ananta, they -” Lánh broke down into sobs, the Queen rubbing her back sympathetically. 

 

“It’s okay honey, I know it's hard. What did Ananta do?” the Queen said, and Lánh sifted, moving the Queen’s hand off her back. 

 

Lánh took a deep breath, “Ananta, they left. They gave me a tearful hug and walked out of those doors with the others and left. I was alone. And for a while I was upset, but I remembered that this was what they wanted. So I moved on. And I was right. Ananta never came back from the human village, just like Cruz. But, I don’t care, I have Deniz now. My Queen, why did you need me to do this?” 

 

The Queen smiled, “because, you needed this. I know you say that you’re fine, but I can see the Ananta-sized-hole in your heart. I read somewhere that it is good for people to release all their feelings and past to get better. I hope you feel better Lánh. If you don’t, or if you still want to talk, come to the castle, I will be there.” 

 

“Oh, uh, thank you My Queen.” 

  
“Call me Faelynn please.”


End file.
